Young and Beautiful
by Beethlehem
Summary: ¿Me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea joven y hermosa? ¿Me seguirás amando cuando no tenga nada más que mi alma dolida? UA NejiHina. Amor lento.


**D** esclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic está hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto.

Autora. Beethlehem. (Elffies en Wattpad. Psychonaut Foros DZ)

Este fanfic solo se encuentra publicado en FF. Si lo ven en otro foro, háganme saber. Gracias c:

–Hablan–

– _Piensan_ –

(…) Cambio de personaje o tiempo.

*Aclaraciones al final del capitulo.

* * *

" _Mi pobre musa, ¡ay! ¿Qué tienes este día?  
Llenan tus vacuos ojos las visiones nocturnas, y alternándose veo reflejarse en tu tez.  
La locura y el pánico, taciturnos y helados._

 _¿El súcubo verdoso y el rosado diablillo, el miedo te han vertido, y el amor, de sus urnas?  
¿Con su puño te hundieron las oscuras pesadillas.  
En el fondo de algún fabuloso Minturno?"_

 _La musa enferma_ _-_ _ **C**_ _harles_ _ **B**_ _audelaire (Fragmento)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Y** oung and **B** eautiful._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Capítulo 1.- Dans la nuit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **E** scuchas a tu alrededor pasos de gente corriendo en un agotante zigzagueo de tener todo en su lugar.

El aire es pesado, el humo del cigarrillo en tu mano izquierda se cuela por tus fosas nasales. Lo acercas a tus labios y das una calada. Escuchas objeción de Deidara de que te has arruinado el gloss en tus labios, tu maquillista arranca tu cigarro alegando que es malo para tu piel; Suspiras con desgano y te dejas maquillar como muñeca.

Cierras los ojos con cansancio conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Te sientes tan atrapada, como ave enjaulada.

Abres los ojos y observas tu maquillaje cargado. Parece tan exagerado. Observas los estrafalarios labios en color ciruela, el eyeliner y tus ojos ahumados en un todo almendrado que endurece tus facciones en vez de enternecerlas. Miras tu escaso vestuario que es simple lencería en tono salmón, desvías tus ojos a tu cabello que ahora se encuentra rizado y en un peinado que te parece ridículo lleno de plumas blancas. Observas como una de las chicas de vestuario de ordena de muy mala gana que te coloques las alas de ángel. No dices nada, sin embargo de las pones sin objetar.

Miras a tus espaldas percatándote que todos salen de tu camerino, cosa que te relaja un poco.

Colocas los altos tacones de aguja plateados y te sientas una vez más en la silla frente al espejo de tu camerino. Miras fijamente tu reflejo mientras una lagrima recorre tu mejilla.

Los comienzos de tu carrera se veían tan lejanos con tan solo 24 años de edad. Te duele. Ya no eres la misma.

Eras de las pocas modelos que no se encontraba en los estándares de los que debía ser una.  
Sin embargo eso no quería decir que eras especial o diferente a tus compañeras.

Tenías que mantener un peso fijo, una masa muscular determinada.

Desde hace ya 10 años que te encontrabas en el medio del modelaje y eras una sensación por tu cabellera azulada, tu piel de fina porcelana, tu pequeña complexión delgada llena de curvas, largas y torneadas piernas, una cara de muñeca fina y tu particular tono de ojos plateados que no detonaban emoción alguna; Tan fríos como el mismo invierno.

Algunas personas te juzgaban por dar una imagen errónea de la belleza, algunas otras decían que te admiraban por lo que tu "brillante" carrera era y otras solo te veían como un icono de rebeldía por no ser lo que las industrias de la moda exigían a las chicas para pasarse por sus pasarelas glamurosas.

Glamour… Todo siempre era glamour. Viajes, joyas, fiestas, ropa de marca, perfumes caros, comida exótica, sexo desenfrenado y mucho dinero. Sin embargo eso no llenaba a una persona, tu vida personal era un caos. Eras solo un peón en la industria para atraer a tontas chicas de baja autoestima (como la tuya) a comprar lo que los diseñadores hacían por mas ridículo se viese, siempre lograban que sus colecciones fueran un éxito.

Tu vida decaía lentamente, tu padre no te hablaba. Tu hermana menor no quería saber nada de ti y tu madre falleció hace 4 años. Ella al igual que tu era modelo y tu seguiste sus pasos ya que ella fue quien te indujo al estresante mundo de las pasarelas. No querías ser eso y nunca se te considero tu opinión, sin embargo no sabías hacer otra cosa, librarte de ese camino no era fácil.

No sabias que era el amor, jamás lo habías conocido en tu vida y lo que creías que era te fue arrebatado por esa carrera que te absorbía completamente.

–Es tu turno Hinata, sales en 2 minutos. – Abrió la tela que dividía tu camerino improvisado el organizador del evento y tú solo atinas a asentir. Retocaste tu mejilla con algo de polvo y blush. Tomaste unas extrañas telas que servían para cubrir de manera poco exitosa tu parcial desnudes.

Caminas siendo medio empujada por algunos otros coordinadores del evento, el estruendo, la música y la tensión son palpables en el pesado aire del ambiente.

Te colocas donde se te había indicado en el ensayo. Observas como Sakura, una hermosa chica de ojos jades y peculiar cabello rosa tiene la mirada perdida, las ganas de llorar eran notorias en sus ojos que en cuanto enfoca la tuya te sonríe con pesar y tú atinas a corresponder de la misma manera; Estaban atrapadas en la misma jaula.

Comienzas a caminar detrás de varias modelos considerablemente más altas que tú. Cuentas 20 segundos después de ver partir con determinación a Sakura, sonríes para tus adentros. Ella siempre da lo mejor de sí por más mierda que sienta por dentro. Tomas aire al irte acercando poco a poco a la entrada de la pasarela. Escuchas la música aún más estruendosa, colocas una falsa sonrisa en tu angelical rostro y comienzas a caminar por aquella larga pasarela de colores.

Ríes, das un par de vueltas al ritmo de la música y vas soltando las telas para lucir la lencería color salmón en tu cuerpo, bailas un poco con el cantante que ambientaba y le daba vida a la pasarela, _vida inexistente_.

 _En la noche ella está bailando para aliviar el dolor.*_

Los flashes comienzan a hacerse presente, como siempre eras el centro de atención. Lo repudiabas y te entraban unas ganas inmensas de gritar. Solo te limitabas a sonreír de manera radiante. Tus ojos cosquillean, estas a punto de llorar.

 _Los billetes de dólar y las lágrimas no dejan de caer bajo su rostro.*_

Aplausos, silbidos, murmullos, gritos a tu alrededor atormentan tu tímpano. Llegas al otro extremo de la colorida pasarela. Posas un par de veces de manera seductora e inocente, sientes como si tus piernas fueran a fallar. Flaqueas un poco, nadie lo nota. Parpadeas de minera rápida. Tus ojos no enfocan las imágenes a tu alrededor.

 _Ella era joven y fue forzada a ser una mujer_.*

Estas en punto de ebullición, desfallecerás en plena pasarela. Con dificultad regresas al inicio de esta. El cantante está a punto de terminar su canción. Toma tu cintura cuando ve que te tambaleas, nadie más lo nota; Solo él. Con su ayuda vuelves al inicio, fuera de los reflectores. Es como si hubiera sido ensayado que ambos salieran de esa manera porque la gente explota en aclamaciones a ambos. Fuiste la sensación.

 _Ella nunca se irá (no creo que lo entiendas)*_

– ¡Hinata! –Escuchan que te llaman, todo es tan confuso. – Reacciona por favor –Quizás por fin seas libre, sientes el contacto del suelo en tu pálida piel. No logras enfocar nada con claridad. Pasa tan rápido. –¡Llamen una ambulancia! –Todo se obscurece. Las luces se apagan ante tus ojos. –Hyuga…– Silencio.

.

.

.

* * *

** Cancion: In The Night - The Weeknd

 **N** otas **B** izarras: Vuelvo con otra idea que me surgio en unas pocas horas, este Fic sera corto y sera un NejiHina. Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer :) Dejen sus reviews y sus comentarios, que me ayudan a mmotivarme y seguir escribiendo :D!

Gracias a todas/os por sus comentarios y su apoyo, las/os invito a leer mis otros Fics como **Haunted** –SasuHina– y **Mas allá de la muerte** –NaruSaku– y el más reciente **Tutora** -SasuHina- **Whatsapp** –NaruSaku- y el mas reciente **Hard Candy** -SasuHina- Saludos (:

 _Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, lo revise varias veces, pero una nunca sabe :S_

 _Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar, necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿No?._

Namarie.


End file.
